Torpeur
by Agesilas
Summary: Toshiro luttant contre le sommeil lors d'une chaude après-midi a une épiphanie. One-shot.


**Diclaimer**: Bien évidement, Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé**: Toshiro luttant contre le sommeil lors d'une chaude après-midi a une épiphanie. One-shot.

_Shoji: porte coulissante en papier de riz._

_Waraji: sandale de paille._

* * *

**Torpeur**

En rétrospective, si Toshiro devait nommer un coupable pour ces impromptus pensées, ce ne serais ni plus ni moins que la haute température de cet après-midi d'été. Le mercure avait atteint un bon trente-deux degré Celsius. Il n'y avait pas de vent, l'air sec stagnant sur place. Le sol dallé du Seireitei était si chaud que l'on sentait la chaleur même à travers leur _waraji_. A la Dixième Division les shinigami avaient étés exempt d'entrainement, tous ayant été invité à rester à l'ombre et à méditer avec leur zanpakuto pour éviter une insolation; c'est-à-dire qu'après le déjeuner, le soleil étant à son point le plus haut, la plupart avait succombé à l'atmosphère pesante pour faire une sieste.

C'était assez pour que même les plus disciplinés se relâchent.

Le capitaine de la Dixième Division ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Étant donné, son appréhension pour les hautes températures, c'était même plus dures pour lui. Bravement, il était resté à son bureau, son haori blanc pour une fois accrochée au dos de la chaise, tentant de lire les rapports sans sombrer dans l'indolence.

Ses pensés lui échappés, rêvant éveillé à un bain, un thé glacé, ou à ces choses qu'il avait vue plusieurs fois dans le monde des vivants air-conditionnée. Plus d'une fois, il s'était surpris à lire et relire la même ligne sans que les mots ne fassent le moindre sens. Ce ne fut que quand le chant des cigales s'enregistrèrent dans sa tête, que Toshiro se rendis compte qu'il allait aussi sombrer dans la torpeur.

Les _shoji_ étaient entrouvert, la porte du bureau avait également été laissé ouverte dans le vain espoir d'attirer un courant d'air. Filtré par le papier de riz, la lumière était douce. La berceuse des cigales ajoutant à l'atmosphère somnolente.

Pendant un moment Toshiro envisagea de se glisser hors de sa chaise, pour s'étendre à même le sol sachant d'avance que le parquet serait frais. Le centième de dignité qui lui restait malgré la chaleur l'en empêcha. Si quelqu'un entrait dans le bureau, un Toshiro flasque au sol n'était pas une image qu'il aimerait transmettre. Il sentait également la tentation de se servir de son zanpakuto pour former un glacier dans la pièce, mais Hyorinmaru n'apprécierait sans doute pas d'être utilisé de cette manière pour ce qu'il considérerait sans doute comme une futilité. Cela, et le deuxième occupant du bureau n'aimerait sans doute pas se réveiller entre deux stalagmites.

Son regard tomba sur la main gracile étendue qui dépassée du canapé où Matsumoto Rangiku avait tôt fait de sombrer dans un profond sommeil une bonne heure auparavant. Il se plut pendant un moment à imaginer son lieutenant se réveiller en sursaut à cause du froid, tenter de se lever ne serais-ce que pour mieux déraper sur le sol couvert de glace. Elle se laisserait alors ramollir, se rabattant sur l'idée qu'elle avait justement envie de quelque cube de glace pour son saké.

Et pour une seconde, Toshiro fut véritablement enclin à utiliser son zanpakuto pour la réveiller, ne serais-ce que pour la voir s'agiter dans tout les sens. Mais… il finirait sans doute par le regretter avec la chaleur ambiante il n'était pas assez énergétique pour contrecarrer les plans démentiels d'une Matsumoto Rangiku exaltée qui aurait été dérangé au milieu d'une sieste.

Il se surprit à sentir son corps s'apaiser malgré tout. Les yeux toujours rivés sur cette main qui dépassé du canapé, dont les doigts étaient recroquevillés et la paume tournée vers le haut. La veille cette même main l'avait tapoté sur l'épaule, un geste quelque peut condescendant, alors qu'il avait essayé pour la énième fois de lui faire remplir des formulaires, ou ne serais-ce que signer quelques rapports. Toshiro ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'acharnait gaspiller autant de salive pour une bataille qu'il savait perdu d'avance.

Définitivement, Matsumoto préférait soulever un verre de saké que soulever un stylo.

_Elle m'apporte du thé aussi._ Remarqua Toshiro en laissant tomber sa tête sur le côté, glissant sur sa chaise pour que sa tempe puisse se poser sur le dossier, se souvenant du grand nombre de fois où son lieutenant lui apportait du thé et des encas alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé. Certaine fois alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien avalé de la journée. D'autre fois elle lui apportait sans thé préféré pour s'excuser de s'être encore laissé endormir, ou d'avoir bavé sur les rapports qu'elle était supposée signer.

Matsumoto avait les mains d'un shinigami aguerris, des mains calleuses d'empoigner son zanpakuto. Toshiro savait qu'elle utilisait une crème avec un léger arome de jasmin, sans doute pour les maintenir hydraté. Mais rien ne pouvait enlever les marques de son entrainement rigoureux.

Matsumoto avait aussi beaucoup de poigne, pour l'agripper par les épaules aussi facilement et enfoncer sa tête – et toute autre potentielle victime – entre sa prédominante poitrine. Toshiro soupira agacé en se souvenant d'un moment mémorable où il avait vraiment crûs y passer par manque d'oxygène, avant de fouiller dans sa tête des souvenir moins embarrassant. Décortiquant tôt l'un ou l'autre de ses souvenirs, il en vint à se demander ce qui serait arrivé, si Matsumoto n'avait pas été son lieutenant. Où s'il n'avait pas été assigné comme capitaine de la Dixième Division.

Il eut beau tenté malgré son état ensommeillé, Toshiro n'arriva pas à imaginer une autre personne à la place de Matsumoto. Il n'arriva pas non plus à imaginer son lieutenant se permettre les libertés qu'elle avait avec lui, avec un autre capitaine.

Matsumoto était son lieutenant… Seulement cette définition manquait d'encadrer tout ce Matsumoto était vis-à-vis à Toshiro. Elle était sa confidente. Sa partenaire. Lors de l'incident avec Aizen et l'exécution de Kuchiki, elle l'avait accompagnée, se battant à ses côtés même quand les preuves accusés Gin, qui était – et qui l'ai probablement toujours – une personne très spécial pour elle. La confiance qu'elle avait en lui l'amenant même à se battre contre des amies et alliés.

Matsumoto était aussi la personne qui l'avait mis sur le chemin de l'académie, le faisant devenir un shinigami. Et empêchant sa grand-mère de mourir de froid. Bien entendu Toshiro serais sans doute devenu shinigami tôt ou tard, son énergie spirituel aurait fini par alerter quelqu'un. Ou il aurait fini par apprendre pourquoi il sentait la faim au contraire des autres.

Mais cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle était penchée sur lui, le mettant en garde contre son énergie spirituel et le risque qu'il encourait s'il n'apprenait pas à contrôler son pouvoir, était spécial. Une autre personne, un autre moment, n'aurait simplement eut le même impact en lui.

Et il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi.

Son lieutenant, sa confidente, sa partenaire. Parce ce qu'ils se faisaient confiance. Parce qu'ils se connaissaient. Parce qu'ils se battaient côte à côté. Parce qu'ils se respectaient. Si tout le fiasco avec Aizen et Gin n'avait pas nuis à la loyauté qu'ils avaient entre eux, rien ne le ferait.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils pensant pendant un instant qu'il aurait aimé ajouté quelque chose de plus. C'était vague. Mais il avait peur de ne pas avoir totalement fait justice à leur relation. Arquant la tête en arrière, espérant que par miracle le simple geste puisse le soulager de la chaleur, Toshiro essaya de se concentrer.

Elle était obstinée, vive, indépendante et n'avait aucun problème à envahir son espace personnel. Elle était loyal, inappropriée à certaine occasion, et n'avait aucune difficulté à lui transmettre le fond de sa pensée. Elle le respectait en tant que capitaine, mais en dehors des missions et des combats, elle s'abattait facilement dans une routine de plaisanterie qui le mettait bien souvent hors de lui. Elle était irritante, se plaignant sans cesse de son énorme poitrine tout en semblant perfectionner un air aguichant pour lequel quatre-vingt-dix pourcent des hommes tombaient.

Toshiro savait qu'elle ne faisait que se servir des – selon elle – atouts mis à sa disposition, mais n'allait jamais plus loin, et il l'avait vue plus d'une fois envoyé baladé un pervers. Matsumoto était fière de son corps, et n'avait aucun souci à s'en servir. Le seul bon point dans tout cela était qu'elle était capable de se défendre si quelqu'un devenait insistant. La poitrine de cette dernière était, pour Toshiro, plus une arme qu'autre chose fut le nombre de fois où il avait été pris d'assaut par ces attributs féminin.

Le capitaine inspira profondément, sentant son corps se relaxer, les yeux se posant à nouveau sur le canapé. Il ne voyait plus la main, mais l'énergie spirituelle familière de Matsumoto lui parvenait, les ondes sereines, lui indiquant qu'elle dormait profondément.

C'était un fait indéniable Matsumoto avait un corps époustouflant. Secrètement, Toshiro admit que le compliment englobé également l'esprit une fois qu'elle cessait toutes les niaiseries. Des fois, il se demandait même si elle ne faisait pas semblant d'être superficiel pour mieux tromper les gens qui l'entouraient.

Mais s'il devait s'en tenait au physique, Toshiro préférait de loin les yeux de son lieutenant ils étaient des plus expressifs. Elle ne savait sans doute pas qu'il savait parfaitement quand elle essayait de se forcer à être joyeuse simplement parce le petit plissement aux coins des yeux n'apparaissaient pas. Elle ne savait pas que quand elle flirtait avec le pauvre bougre du moment, ses yeux brillaient taquins, et que si un homme parvenait à voir au-delà de sa pair de sein, il ne se ferait pas si facilement avoir. Elle ne savait pas que quand l'inquiétude la prenait, ses yeux devenaient légèrement humides, comme si elle refoulait inconsciemment des larmes. Elle ne savait pas que quand elle était confuse, ses yeux s'élargissaient, son nez se plissait lui donnant un air plus jeune et adorable. Elle ne savait pas que quand la colère l'envahissait, le bleu de ses yeux devenaient plus sombre, et froid, comme de l'acier, ses sourcils se fronçant et lui donnant un air d'amazone courroucée.

Toshiro ne put contenir un bayement, sentant ses paupières se fermer, un sourire se développant sur ses lèvres à cette pensée; elle ne savait pas que lorsqu'elle était affectueuse envers lui, ses yeux devenaient limpides illuminant tout son visage, élargissant son sourire et lui transmettant un apaisement contre lequel il ne pouvait pas lutter. Même si un instant auparavant, elle avait réussi à le mettre hors de lui.

Il n'aurait pas sus à partir de quand elle avait prit une telle importance dans sa vie. Il n'était pas certain que savoir aurait changé la situation. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir put l'éviter même s'il l'aurait vue venir. Ce n'était pas surprenant, qu'il ais fini tomber amoureux d'elle…

La tête de Toshiro roula mollement sur le côté, les yeux fermés, sa respiration lente et régulière. D'ici quelques heures, il se réveillerait sûrement mortifié et troublé par le chemin qu'avait suivit ses pensés. Mais pour l'instant, le jeune capitaine descendait dans un profond sommeil bercé par le chant des cigales et l'énergie spirituelle de son lieutenant.

/

/

**Je ne vois pas forcément Hitsugaya et Matsumoto ensemble comme un couple, mais j'ai toujours trouvée leur dynamique intéressante; dans le manga ils ne sont pas en couples, ils n'ont pas l'air de se conformer à une relation mère/enfant, leur relation chef/subordonné n'est pas plus conforme… et bon, je ne pense pas que cela soit une activité amical que de collé la tête de son meilleur pote contre sa poitrine... alors que ce passe-t-il vraiment entre ces deux là?**

**/**

**/**


End file.
